Speak Now
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: This is a oneshot-songfic. Max and Fang saved the world ten years ago. They're both 25 and when Max finds out Fang is getting married. Max decides to come watch the wedding, but while she's there will she get the guts to speak her feelings aloud? To Taylor Swift's song 'Speak Now.' Majorly Fax!


**Now, here is a Faxy songfic-oneshot. I needed to write this. I am still on a Taylor Swift kick, so I needed this idea written down and out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Speak Now.**

**Max POV**

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

Both of the Flocks had saved the world about 10 years ago. The world had accepted Avian-Americans and all experimental testing had been stopped. I was 25 and happy as could be.

I was fine until I saw a post on Fang's blog, which was still updated frequently. I saw he was getting married to some girl named Kelly Jones. I saw it and my heart dropped. I got Nudge to hack to into a site to get the location and time of the wedding.

So that's what I was doing here. Watching Fang's wedding.

_I sneak in and see your friends,_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel._

_And she is yelling at bridesmaid,_

_Somewhere back inside a room, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

I looked around and sat in the back. I saw the bride's mother, wearing a two-piece pink suit. I also looked closer and saw that Kate, Ratchet, Star, and Holden were all in the front row.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be._

_I lose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say,_

_Don't say yes, run away now!_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the backdoor,_

_Don't wait. Or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now._

I thought about what it would be like to get up and crash the ceremony. To tell Fang I still loved him.

I shook the thought from my head quickly. I was here to observe, to see Fang and who his bride was.

_Fun gestures are exchanged._

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains._

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be._

I sunk lower in my seat as the music started to play. I spotted Fang at the end of the aisle in an all black suit. He looked better than ever. I felt my stomach drop. Did he really love her? I thought he would always love me.

But if that were true, then this wedding wouldn't be happening.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen._

_But I know you wish it was me._

_You wish it was me._

_Don't you?_

The bride, Kelly Jones, came walking down the aisle with her red hair lying at her shoulders, wearing a ball gown tinged with pink and heavily jeweled. Her veil was pulled over her face, but you could see the superiority she wore on her face. This wasn't Fang's type of girl. He liked a girl that wasn't afraid of nature or getting dirty. A girl that could fight.

Didn't he?

_Don't say yes, run away now!_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the backdoor,_

_Don't wait. Or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now._

_Don't say yes, run away now!_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the backdoor,_

_Don't wait. Or say a single vow._

_Your time is running out and they said speak now._

The girl stood by her prissy-looking father as the priest started.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the merging of Fang and Kelly Jones as husband and wife."

I almost laughed at the fact that Fang didn't have a last name, but that would've given away the whole crashing a wedding thing, so I kept quiet.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's a silence, there's my last chance._

_I stand up with shaking hands,_

_All eyes on me._

They recite their vows and I hear what I've been waiting for.

"If there is any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. But I did. I found myself standing up, and I heard a few gasps from those who knew me.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

"I object?" I said, not quite sure of myself.

"Who are you? You weren't invited." The snotty bride said.

"Max." Fang's eyes widened. "I thought you died saving the world." He thought I was dead? Was that why he abandoned our 20-year deal?

"No." My voice quavered. "And I still love you. And I know you still love me."

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

Fang looked to his bride, who was staring at me in disgust. Slowly, he started walking back down the aisle toward me. I was clad in skinny jeans and a t-shirt and for the first time I thought about how informal that was for a wedding.

_Don't say yes, run away now!_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the backdoor,_

_Don't wait. Or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now._

_And you say let's run away now._

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._

_Baby, I didn't say my vows._

_So glad you were around, when they said 'Speak Now.'_

"Max," He whispered. "I still love you."

He bent down and I went on my toes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, despite the protest from the crowd. I heard the bride's scoff and closed the gap between Fang and I. We kissed while the crowd roared in protest.

We left the chapel hand in hand. We drove away together and were never apart long after that. As cliché as it sounds, it was my fairytale ending. We got married eventually and on the day of 20 years, we went to the cave. It was all as it should be.

I'm so glad I was around when they said 'Speak now.'

**I love a happy ending. This was happy and fluffy and writing it made me feel good! That's why I wrote it. Thank you guys.**

**Anybody who liked this should check out my other songfic-oneshot called I'd Lie.**

**~Cake.**


End file.
